marqsonepiecefandomcom-20200213-history
"Flaming Sword" Xaroz Arashiro
Xaroz, Swordsman of the Rock Pirates, Actual Supernova. Appearance Xaroz has short black hair and black color eyes, he always wear a robe with one sleeve short and one sleeve long, in his back there's a Rock Pirates tatoo. Personality Xaroz is a person that is pretty chill, but when he gets mad, he easily start insulting everyone, he's always happy, but he truly hates the Marines and has a pretty stubborn personality. History 'Early Life' Xaroz born in a Island of the North Blue, without a name, the first Island at the North Blue, without parents, but a best friend named Ryou, they always used to play together,and they both wanted to be a Pirate once they were adult enough. One Day, Three Marines suddenly appeared, claiming being the strongest at the Marines,killing everyone at the island and stealing everything, Ryou tried to stop them, but obviously he couldn't even touch them, after that, one of the marine shot Ryou, Xaroz really enraged, ran to Ryou, to hear his last words: "Xaroz... remember our dreams, being pirates, never give up! Sail to the sea, find a crew, and rule this ocean!" After that, Ryou died, Xaroz couldn't stop crying, and with a really mad stare at the Marines, he knocked them down, with Haoshoku Haki, (He can't still fully control it yet), when the marines woke up, Xaroz wasn't here. After he has 14 years old, he sailed to the sea in search of a crew. 'Rock Pirates' After 5 months sailing, Xaroz met Rock, the captain of the Rock Pirates, Rock invited Xaroz to join his crew, he accepted, being the main swordsman of the Rock Pirates. 'Present' Sailing in a unknown sea, Xaroz is now a Supernova, with Zataro of his crew, and Rock being a Yonko. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Swords' At age of 13, Xaroz started to train with swords, and he considers the sword a really good weapon for him, he learned in the island that he born, with a old swordsman. 'Haki user' Xaroz can currently control very well Busoshoku haki and Kenbunshoku haki, he is currently trying to master Haoshoku Haki. Xaroz use the power of the Busoshoku haki combined with his sword to deal more damages to his enemy or a Logia user. 'Rokushiki' Xaroz is currently training the way of the Rokushiki, he already mastered Soru and Kami-e, currently training Rankyaku. 'Relationships' ''C''rew Rock Xaroz respects a lot Rock, his captain, even though sometimes he likes to "bully" his captain, he's doing to joke around, Xaroz always listen to Rock, although as sometimes he really gets mad and do things to himself, Rock considers Xaroz as a brother, he knows that Rock loves to be "Free" sailing in the sea, that's one of the characteristics why Xaroz stays with Rock, Xaroz wants to make Rock the strongest and the most known captain ever. Zataro Keno Cooker of Rock Pirates, Zataro and Xaroz have a kinda, strange relationships, they consider each others as a great comrade,but, they usually argue a lot and tease each other to a point they start fighting, though they say sorry to each other after the fight, Zataro knows that Xaroz is pretty stubborn and he will always do what he wants, Although that, they usually fight, they are one of the best combination as team, like one time, marines attacked they both injuring them even knocking them unconscious though they could escape,after waking up, Xaroz said: "Zat...our revenge" then Zataro answered with: "I know, let's get this done, and kill all this scums", that day Xaroz and Zataro defeated a fleet with over 20 persons. 'Friends' Pozes Xaroz considers the Admiral Pozes, as one of the bests marines, Pozes and Xaroz met in a Island of the Grand Line, Pozes was in search of Xaroz to hunt him, after meeting each other, they started to fight, Xaroz lost, but Pozes had consideration with him, and he leave him alive, after that Pozes trained Xaroz in the arts of sword fight, after Pozes finished training Xaroz, they didn't meet each other again. Xaroz usually used to refer Pozes as: Pozes-sensei, having a huge respect for him. Katasu Ogawa A Marine Official, they first time met at a snow island, in the unkown sea, Katasu, was surrounded by pirates, near death, that's when Xaroz appeared and defeated all the Pirates, after Katasu say thanks, he noticed Xaroz was a Pirate, and started attacking Xaroz,though being injured he couldn't even grab properly the sword, but after explain of Xaroz, he noticed that not all pirates are scums. 7 Months after that, in a the hideout of a crew, Xaroz was surrounded by over 100 pirates, although he is strong enough, he couldn't beat that much, that's when Katasu appeared, and helped Xaroz in the fight, after that they became friends. Katasu considers Xaroz as a huge rival and someone he needs to beat. Trivia *Xaroz first job was a Kunsui (Bounty Hunter) *His dream is to find the Mera Mera no Mi *His favorite character of One Piece is Portgas D. Ace *Searching for a Pirate in his Kunsui job was how he met Rock *He has a statue of himself in a island of the unknown sea, the villagers made it as a thanks of Xaroz saving them. *He's still searching for the marines that killed Ryou.